Untouchable
by coldnovemberrain
Summary: What do you do when you know something is bad for but you can't let go? Will you try to change? Tommy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Tell me what you think about it! I normally do not write in this format, but I thought I'd give it a go.

I would like to thank Toni for helping me out with this fic! Thanks!

* * *

><p>The sound of people fighting, the smell of blood, sweat and tears, these were the characteristics of where Diana worked. The mixed martial arts gym wasn't exactly a place for a young woman to work, she was probably the only woman who had ever done so. Hey, it paid the rent.<p>

Diana sat down behind her desk and booted up the computer. Her office was a small glassed in area at the entrance of the gym. She was supposed to take in calls, sign up anyone who wanted to join and generally push paper around. A waist high barrier separated the local fight fans and the gym itself. It was a small place, but it was workable.

It always took a while for the computer to boot, so Diana wandered around flicking on the light switches. It was her job to open and close the place, it was a long work day, but Diana didn't mind, she didn't really have anything else to do except work.

Diana had moved to the United States after getting a degree in history in her home country of the Netherlands. Working at the gym wasn't exactly the job she'd had in mind, but it'd do for now. It was really hard finding a job with a major in history. Her parents had warned her that she might not find a job in her field, but Diana always believed that you should do what you loved.

After an hour more people started to arrive at the gym. Almost all the men who trained here were trying to get a spot in the Sparta MMA tournament. The winner would be awarded 5 mill, a lot of money.

Again the entrance of the gym opened and a tall, muscular man stepped inside. All the guys who trained here were extremely muscular, but this one was a beast. He had broad shoulders and huge biceps. He wore simple sweat pants and a hoodie over a t-shirt.

''Can I help you?'' Diana asked the man. She wondered if he was going to sign up.

''Eh… sure'' the man said, his eyes moved around the gym, then back to Diana.

''How does this place work?''

''For 35 dollars a month you can train from 7 till 11'' Diana answered.

''Just fill out this form if you want to join''

Diana handed the man a form and a pen. He quickly filled it out and handed it back to her.

'Thanks' Diana said. She smiled at the man as he went toward the mats.

Before she filed the information, Diana read that his name was Tommy Riordon. Diana found him intriguing, there was something about him. She looked over her shoulder, hoping to catch another glimpse. Through the glass she could see him bandaging his hands and tugging on some boxing gloves, ready to train.

The slap and thump of people sparring didn't bother Diana anymore, she'd gotten used to it. It quite distracting at first, she felt an urge to intervene, but the bruises and blows were all part of the game.

''Diana, call that Puerto Rican kid!'' Colt Boyd shouted. Diana got up from her chair and looked through the glass. She saw a man sprawled on the ground, he had been knocked flat by Pete 'Mad Dog' Grimes. Someone got K.O.'d so regularly, it began to feel normal.

Colt Boyd was the trainer of Mad Dog and the owner of the place. Mad Dog was this gym's hottest contender for the Sparta tournament. Diana never really liked Mad Dog. He was overly arrogant and had a nasty mouth.

'If he can get here in 20 minutes, he'll get two hundred bucks.'

'I'll call him!' Diana shouted from her ''office''. She quickly looked him up in the computer and started tapping his number into the phone.

After waiting a half a minute Diana reached his voice mail. Shit, she thought. ''He's not picking up his phone!'' Diana said while walking towards Colt. She didn't really know who else to call, there weren't many guys who would take on Mad Dog.

'Dammit Diana!' Colt told her. 'Find me someone else!'

Just when Diana was about to turn around and dig deeper into her contacts, Tommy spoke up. He had been watching Mad Dog fight and thought there was an opening for him. It had been a while since he had a real fight, but it would be a good opportunity.

'I'll fight him' he said to Colt.

Diana was amazed, not many would offer to fight Mad Dog. Did you see Mad Dog's arms?

After some hemming and hawing Colt agreed and let Tommy step into the ring.

Diana really wanted to see Tommy in action. He must be good if he wanted to take on Mad Dog.

Tommy knew he could take Mad Dog. He had watched him a bit and thought that his defense was weak, he would go for a K.O.

Just one blow and Mad Dog was down.

Diana was amazed. Tommy was even better than she expected.

Tommy was better than anyone expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short one this time. I'm sorry but I had some trouble with the computer… Enjoy!**

A YouTube video of Tommy fighting Mad Dog went viral. Tommy Riordon was the buzz everywhere in the MMA business. Overnight he went from being a nobody to the newest MMA hot property.

Tommy came to the gym every day. After that he trained with his dad, but he never called him that. Tommy's father had abandoned him when he most needed him. He was a good trainer, their relationship was all about training and nothing else.

When she, Tommy and Colt were the only people left in the gym Diana began closing down the building. She securely fastened each window, making sure she'd gotten them all.

'I'm heading home' Colt said. 'Are you sure you can manage buttoning up the place?'

Diana nodded and smiled towards Colt. 'Sure' she told him. Secretly, Diana hoped he would leave early. Because that would mean she had an excuse to talk to Tommy.

Diana had noticed Tommy wasn't a big talker. He never talked to anyone except Colt. Colt was trying to get Tommy into the Sparta tournament. Diana had dug up phone numbers for some of Colt's old contacts. He would call around and try to get Tommy in. Diana didn't know if he had succeeded.

The man of the moment was still pounding a punching bag when Diana approached him. Tommy always chose the punching bag at the back of the gym, he liked his privacy.

'I'm sorry to interrupt you' said Diana shyly. Diana didn't really know how to approach Tommy. He was always really reserved. She had only spoken to him once or twice.

Tommy stopped landing punches and moved his eyes from the bag to Diana. 'We're closing in five minutes' she continued. Tommy nodded.

'Sure' he replied. Diana found Tommy had a really deep and rumbling voice. She wished she could hear it more often.

Diana smiled awkwardly at Tommy and turned to make sure the back door was closed. She couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted towards him. She liked the mystery surrounding him. Who exactly was Tommy Riordan? She was eager to find out.

Diana waited patiently until Tommy headed for the exit. After which she quickly turned off the lights and locked the door. She walked outside, just behind Tommy.

This would be her chance to really speak to him. Don't be afraid and just talk to him, she thought. Diana had always been shy, but she had decided to put the fear behind her when she moved to the United States, start with a clean slate. But so far that had been proven harder than she thought. A leopard never changes its spots.

'You heading for the bus stop?' Tommy suddenly asked Diana. He had noticed she didn't have a car, had seen that the parking lot was completely empty.

Diana turned to Tommy. 'Yes, you too?' she asked him.

Diana had noticed Tommy normally drove an old Chevrolet, but not today. 'Yeah' he answered. Diana felt really awkward, were they supposed to walk to the bus stop together, or both walk to the bus stop, but separately.

'Do you mind if I walked with you?' Tommy asked Diana. 'You know, it's dark.' Diana was surprised by his protectiveness.

'K!' Diana said quite relieved. The road leading up to the bus station wasn't lit by much more than a few lampposts.

Tommy and Diana headed off to the bus stop. Diana had a feeling this was going to be awkward, but at the same time, she might really enjoy this short walk with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short chapter, but I wanted to post something. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

* * *

><p>Tommy was the first to break the awkward silence 'How long have you been working at the gym?' Diana hoped she could keep the conversation going, this was probably the first time she really had a chance to talk to Tommy.<p>

'Almost a year' Diana replied. She actually quite enjoyed working at the gym. It wasn't a dream job, but the money was OK.

'I never expected to meet someone like you at a place like that'

Diana smiled softly. She took that as a compliment.

'It's not for forever, it's hard to find a job with a degree in history' Diana said.

Tommy looked at Diana curiously. The more he talked to her, the more he liked her. Diana surprised him.

'History?' he asked her.

'I'm originally from The Netherlands' Diana replied. She told Tommy about her decision to move to the United States, about university and her family. Talking to Tommy seemed so natural, it felt like they'd known each other for years.

Diana was surprised at how open Tommy had become. His normal cool and reserved self had thawed.

With conversation, the ten minute walk to the bus stop went quickly. Diana wished they had more time. She felt she finally got the chance to know Tommy. The bus arrived soon after they had reached the stop.

Tommy waited for Diana get on the bus first. Apart from the bus driver, they were the only passengers. 'Will you be entering the Sparta tournament?' Diana asked. She knew there was lot of interest in Tommy after the video of him and Mad Dog went viral. He _should_ compete.

'I probably will' he replied. 'Colt is trying to enter me'

'I'm sure you will get in' Diana reassured him. Tommy's chances of winning the competition were good if he could defeat the Russian Koba. That guy was a major star in Russia. He won almost every competition he entered; the Sparta tournament would be his first US appearance.

Tommy briefly smiled at Diana. She liked his smile, rare as it was, it added to his mysterious air.

'Don't you want to return to the Netherlands?' Tommy asked Diana.

Well yes, Diana really wanted to go back to her home country, but as soon as Tommy walked through the doors of the gym she wanted to stay. Could you like someone you have only known for a few weeks? Someone you've barely spoken to? Diana's feelings confused her.

'Yes of course I miss it' Diana replied. 'But the chances of me finding a job in my field are greater here than in the Netherlands'

We passed a few houses Diana recognized, which meant she was nearing her neighborhood. She had to get off soon, even though she didn't really want to.

'I have to get off at the next stop' she said. Tommy nodded and shifted his legs so she could get passed him.

The bus stopped in front of the stop. 'Thank you for keeping me company' Diana told him smiling.

'Pleasure' he simply replied.

Diana stepped down from the bus and turned. As the bus trundled down the street she smiled at Tommy and waved.

To her surprise, Tommy smiled back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night, the short walk to the bus stop became a daily ritual for Diana and Tommy. As an excuse, Tommy told Diana he didn't like her walking alone to the bus stop. 'I've picked up some self defense moves!' Diana told Tommy, but Tommy still insisted he walk with her. Tommy's protectiveness was one of the many things Diana liked about him.

Tommy visited the gym every day. Sometimes he stayed the whole day, other times he just came during the late afternoon, but he always took the opportunity to walk Diana to the bus stop. He never skipped a day.

'You look pretty today' a familiar, but unwanted voice said. Diana was behind her desk, filing some documents and updating the database. She turned to see who it was. Of course, Mad Dog.

'Uhm… thanks?' she said tonelessly. She had never liked Mad Dog. From the first he had been rude to her. He tried to flirt with her and even when she didn't respond, he still continued to hit on her.

'Did you something different with your hair?' Mad Dog continued. Diana rolled her eyes. Each time she rejected him; why didn't he get the hint?

'Not particularly.' Diana hoped her abrupt answers would turn him off.

Diana enjoyed working at a gym, but moments like these really ruined it. However it was to be expected when working as the only woman at a testosterone fueled gym..

'Yes, you did do something' Mad dog said, his eyes fixed on her. He extended his hand towards Diana's hair and twirled some of the strands around his fingers.

Diana twisted her head away his hand. 'Could you not _do_ that?' she told him. Her voice sounded even more brusque than before.

'I'm sorry, darling' Mad Dog said with a really fake sugary voice. 'I won't do it again'

Diana hated it when he invaded her space like that. It was abusive and made her feel like a victim.

Tommy had been keeping an eye on the whole incident. He didn't want to stare directly, but he kept Diana in his sight. He didn't like it when Mad Dog, or anyone, talked to her like that. But Mad Dog being Mad Dog made it just a little worse. Ever since the fight Tommy despised Mad Dog. He hated his arrogance, he was just so full of himself.

'Just go away' Diana said to him. She fixed her eyes on the computer monitor. Mad Dog grinned at her and went back to the gym to train with Colt.

Diana let out a small sigh of relief. She hoped he finally got the message, somehow she doubted it.

The last few hours of work passed quietly. Colt kept Mad Dog preoccupied with intense training. He left the gym soon after his session, but not without saying a 'See you tomorrow, honey' followed with a wink. Ugh, ick, Diana hated him.

While Diana locked the backdoor and checked the windows, Tommy took off his boxing gloves and packed his bag. Diana turned off the computer and waited in the foyer for Tommy.  
>'What did Mad Dog want?' Tommy rumbled.<p>

'Nothing' Diana replied, while turning off the lights.

They both went outside and Diana locked the door behind her. 'You didn't seem too happy talking to him' Tommy said offhandedly.

Diana noticed Tommy hadn't liked it when Mad Dog talked to her. She guessed it was his protectiveness, or was it jealousy?

'I don't like his attitude' Diana replied. They headed off and starting walking in the direction of the bus stop. It wasn't exactly a romantic stroll, but the dim streetlights could count as mood lighting.

Tommy nodded in agreement. He couldn't stand him either. 'Why are you asking?' Diana asked, curious. She wanted to find out his intentions. She half-hoped he was jealous, although he had nothing to be jealous of, Diana definitely didn't like Mad Dog nor did she find him in any way attractive

'Just curious' Tommy answered. They were already close to the bus stop.

Tommy had never opened up to her. Diana didn't really know much about his background or his past, whereas he knew almost everything about her. She wished he would confide in her.

The fact that Tommy brought Diana 'home' every night made her feel safe and secure. It was nice knowing someone cared about you.

Tonight the bus was quite full. Apart from Diana and Tommy there was an elderly lady, two boys around the age of 17 and a woman who was somewhat older then Diana was. Compared to the two skinny boys, Tommy was even more huge than he usually looked. Even though Tommy looked like a beast and took out his anger everyday on a punching bag and people who dared to spar with him, Diana never felt uncomfortable around him. Instead, he he made her feel the opposite.

The bus stopped in front of Diana's home. The elderly lady and the two boys had already left the bus at a previous stop.

'Would you like to come in?' Diana said out of the blue. Did I really just say that? Diana thought? She was surprised at herself.

Tommy looked a bit surprised. He did not expect that. 'Sure!' Tommy said enthusiastically. 'Why not ?'

Diana lips tugged upwards into a smile. She couldn't believe she just said that, but she was glad she did. She hoped that Tommy would finally open up to her. She wanted to get to know him as well as he knew her.

They both got off the bus and followed the stone path which led to the front door of Diana's small house.

Her house really wasn't large, but it was just right for her. Besides, Diana liked small places, it added a certain charm and coziness. The outside of the house was done in white siding. A red door and windows finished the homey look.

'Don't expect too much' Diana said to Tommy. He softly smiled. 'It looks cute'

Diana couldn't help but feel butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She realized these feelings about him weren't going away any time soon.

She unlocked the front door and opened it. She brushed her feet against the doormat before going in. She waited for Tommy to enter before re-locking the door. She threw her keys on the cabinet beside the door.

'Make yourself at home' Diana said smiling. She could feel those butterflies fluttering in her stomach again. She felt somewhat nervous, but promised herself it would be alright. She led Tommy towards the living room. She could only imagine what would happen this evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a quick chapter to get something out there for you guys!

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been really busy with school.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm Dutch, not a native English speaker.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Can I get you something?' Diana asked Tommy nervously. She didn't really know what she had stocked up, but she could offer some beer.<p>

'Just whatever you have' Tommy replied while he sat down on the couch. Diana turned on the television for some background noise. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open. She took two beers and uncapped them with a bottle opener before walking back to the living room.

'These are the best beers you'll ever have' Diana said smiling while handing Tommy one of the bottles. The beer she had brewed in the Netherlands. She had asked her parents to send her some of Bavaria beer because she couldn't stand the American brands.

'Yeah, you're right' Tommy said after taking a sip.

'These do taste a lot better, but as a girl, shouldn't you drink wine or something?' He said teasing.

Diana never enjoyed the taste of wine, although she did agree with him. A glass of wine does look a lot more elegant.

'I suppose it is' she said. 'I just don't really like the taste'

Diana sat down next to Tommy and smiled at him. Tommy could sense she was nervous.

'Before you go to Sparta you have to teach me some self defense techniques' Diana said. 'Because then I have to walk that unlit route all by myself.'

'You have been working at that gym for what, a year, and you still haven't picked up anything?' he said teasingly.

'I work the computers, not the punching bags' Diana replied grinning.

Tommy put his beer on the coffee table which stood in front of the couch. 'I'll show you something right now' He stood up from the couch and reached his hand towards Diana.

Diana took his hand and stood up. 'Don't laugh at me if I'm really bad.'

Trying to conceal his grin, Tommy said: 'I won't.'

Tommy took both of Diana's hands. 'Now, what would you do to escape from me?' he asked her.

His grip was firm, but he made sure he did not hurt Diana. 'Probably nothing' Diana said, trying to hold in her laugh. 'How could I escape you?'

What Diana said was true, Tommy was extremely muscular, and she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

'No, you have to try' Tommy said, suddenly serious. Diana tried to pull her arms to escape Tommy. Of course it didn't work. She had no idea what to do.

Tommy noticed her failing to escape him. 'You should try this' he told her. He let go of her hands and then demonstrated some self-defense moves.

Diana tried imitating them, with some help she could do the techniques. 'How am I going to remember this on times of panic?' Diana asked Tommy. She was serious, she forgets everything when she's in a state of panic.

'Just think of me and you'll remember' Tommy said ensuring Diana. Diana couldn't help but blush, he was so sweet to her.

'Come on, let's try a couple more times.' Tommy took Diana's hands again, he tightened his grip somewhat more, but he made sure he did not hurt her.

Diana applied the technique Tommy told her to use and she escaped from Tommy's arms.

'You seem to get the hang of it' Tommy said. 'Want to try something more difficult?'

Diana liked the sound of that. This self-defense teaching thing was the perfect excuse to be inside of Tommy's arms.

'Sure!' She replied. Behind her, the television switched from a re-run of Friends to the news.

Tommy came closer to her. He placed his hands on her lower back. Slowly, he moved his head closer towards Diana's head.

'I'm not sure I want to fight this' Diana said, smiling softly. She could feel her cheeks turning red. The butterflies in her stomach were uncontrollable.

Just when their lips were about to meet, something on the television caught Diana's attention. She moved her eyes towards the television.

'Wait, is that you?' She said surprised. Was she really seeing this? Was that Tommy on the television?

War Hero.

That was all the newsreader could talk about. Tommy was a war hero? No, wait, he was in the marine corps?

An interview was shown. It was with the man who Tommy supposedly had saved.

'Tommy?' She asked again. 'Is that you?'

Tommy just stared at the television, his face was emotionless.

He then looked at Diana. 'Uhm… yeah' he said after a while.

'Why didn't you tell me this?' Tommy knew everything about her. She knew absolutely nothing about him.

Tommy was all quiet. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to talk about his time in the corps. He found it private.

'Tommy' Diana continued, since Tommy wasn't really intending to talk. 'I'm really trying to understand, but why won't you tell anything about yourself to me?' Diana kept looking at him.

'I just want to get to know you…'

'I think it's time for me to go…' Tommy said somewhat insecure, still staring at the television.

'Why?' Diana said puzzled. 'Did I say something wrong?'

And before she knew it, Tommy had put on his hoodie. 'I'll see you' He told her, before heading outside the door.

'I guess so…' Diana replied softly, but he had already left.


	6. Chapter 6

With mixed feelings Diana went to bed. She felt very confused. Why was it Tommy wouldn't open up about his past? Why did he leave her in all of a sudden? She had a lot of questions and she doubted if they ever will be answered.

One thing Diana did know she was angry at Tommy. How could he think he could just leave her like that?

With an feeling of aversion Diana went to work. She took a bus earlier than she normally did, it was to avoid an awkward run in with Tommy. She wondered if he would walk her to the bus stop after last night.

While riding the bus Diana couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she and Tommy almost kissed. She wondered what would've happened if she hadn't turned on the TV, if Tommy hadn't stormed out of her house. She could only wonder.

Because she took an earlier bus she was the first one to arrive at the gym. Luckily she had the keys so she could unlock the place. She liked to keep busy, it would keep her mind of things.

She unlocked the door and went inside. She put her stuff behind the desk and opened a few windows in the gym. While the computer booted up she made sure all the toilets were clean. Soon after that the first few people started to arrive to train. They all greeted her nicely.

Diana had moved behind her desk to file some left over papers from yesterday. She greeted Colt as he entered the door with a somewhat fake smile.

'Diana, can I ask you a favor?' Colt asked.

'Sure!' Diana said. Anything to keep busy, anything.

'I'm going to train with Mad Dog later, could you help us out for a bit?'

Anything, but that.

'Is that going to take long?' Diana tried to think of an excuse. Normally she would do anything for Colt, but she wasn't going to help Mad Dog. 'I need to file a lot of papers, and if have some people I have to call…'

'It'll just take a few minutes' Colt said, unaware of the fact Diana really didn't wanted to do this.

'Well, okay then…' Diana said annoyed.

Mad Dog had arrived a couple of minutes after Colt. He was quite amused by the fact she was going to assist Colt while training him. Diana was not amused.

A few hours passed and still no sign of Tommy. She wondered if he ever was going to show up.

'Diana, I need your help now!' Colt shouted from the back of the gym.

Diana sighed, she hoped he'd forgotten she'd help him. She got up from her chair behind her desk and gathered enough confidence to walk towards the ring. She hoped Mad Dog would behave himself.

'What do you want me to do?' Diana asked with an irritated tone in her voice.

'Here, hold this.' Colt handed her a stopwatch.

Are you serious? Diana thought. He's dragging me all the way over here to hold a stopwatch?

'A stopwatch?' Diana asked Colt with an raised eyebrow.

'Yes, I want you to record the time' Colt put on his boxing gloves, as did Mad Dog.

'Aw, sweetheart, just help me record my record-breaking times!' Mad Dog said, smiling at her.

'First of all, I'm not your sweetheart' Diana started.

'Second of all, can't you get someone else to do this?'

Diana found this quite pointless. It wasn't like all the other guys in the gym were too dumb to understand a stopwatch. Anyone could understand a stopwatch. She began thinking there was something behind this. Maybe Mad Dog told Colt he liked her and now he was trying to hook her and Mad Dog up. She hoped this wasn't the case.

'Just do it, please' Colt asked.

Diana rolled her eyes and did what Colt asked her. While Mad Dog was throwing punches and running circles around the ring, she recorded every time and neatly wrote them down.

Diana was so busy recording times she didn't even notice Tommy had entered the building. She hadn't noticed him until she looked up to see if Mad Dog had finished his short break. She saw him standing at his usual spot at the back of the gym. His back was faced towards her. Had he seen her?

'Are you impressed by my times?' Mad Dog said while he sat down on the chair next to her.

'Yes, very impressive' Diana said sarcastic. She turned to the paper again and wrote down some other statistics.

'You have a pretty handwriting' he said, pointing his finger at the neatly written down statistics.

Diana found him incredibly desperate.

She looked over to the corner where Tommy was standing. He was looking in the direction of her and Mad Dog. She quickly looked away and replied to Mad Dog: 'Umm.. thanks?'

'You want to go out to grab something to eat later? Or have a drink?' Mad Dog asked. 'Or something else?'

Oh god, Diana thought.

'No thank you' she said, with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

'Please?' Mad Dog said.

'I have other stuff to do' Diana said while she stood up from her chair. She went back to her little office, only to be stopped by Mad Dog on the way.

Mad Dog stopped Diana from walking by putting his hand on her shoulder.

'I would like it if you would not touch me…' She said. She was starting to become really annoyed.

'Just one drink, I'm buying' he still continued.

Why didn't this guy get a hint?

'The lady said no' a voice said from behind Diana.

The voice sounded familiar. Diana turned around, only to find Tommy standing there.

'The lady can decide for herself!' Mad Dog said, turning to Tommy.

Mad Dog's body language completely changed as he faced Tommy. He started to stand more up right, trying to intimate Tommy.

Diana appreciated the fact that Tommy stood up for her, but she hadn't forgotten about last night. She needed to find out what exactly happened to him, what made him leave all of a sudden?

'Whatever' Mad Dog said. As he passed Tommy to go back to the ring, he knocked his body into the side of Tommy's shoulder. Diana hoped Tommy could control himself. She didn't really want to deal with anyone unconscious.

Diana and Tommy were now face to face. Diana knew this was her moment to talk.

'What was that yesterday?' She asked him.

She hoped that unlike yesterday, he wouldn't leave her in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I was very busy and had a major writers block! **

**I'm not a native English speaker, so please ignore the mistakes.**

****I hope you like it and please review!****

* * *

><p>Diana saw that Tommy had a hard time finding the right thing to say. She wondered why Tommy was so secretive about his past.<p>

'Let's just say those were times I want to forget' Tommy muttered. His face showed little emotion, he was so hard to read.

Diana didn't understand what Tommy meant, the newsreader said he was a hero!

'From what I understood from the news you were quite the hero…' Diana tried to make eye contact with Tommy, but he looked right past her.

'I don't want to talk about it' Tommy said while turning around. He started walking towards the door. Diana wasn't going to have it.

'Tommy, wait!' She shouted after him. Tommy didn't respond and left the building, with Diana close behind him.

Tommy sighed softly and then turned around to face Diana.

'Look, I understand that some things happened in your past that you don't want to talk about' Diana started. 'But you can't just blow me off like this'

Diana didn't know what she felt for Tommy. She liked him, a lot. Hell, she wanted him, but he was so hard to read, she didn't know what he thought, what he wanted.

He must care about me, she thought. He stood up against Mad Dog for me, not a lot of men would stand up against Mad Dog.

'I'm sorry' Tommy responded softly. It wasn't the answer Diana had hoped for, he had let her down, again.

To make matters even worse Tommy left. He turned around and got the keys of his Chevy out of his pocket and unlocked the car. He reversed the car aggressively and left the parking lot, he left Diana.

* * *

><p>The bar was full of people all cheering on the big game which was being shown on a big screen in the back of the bar. Diana sat down at one of the tables, waiting for her drink. She couldn't believe she did this, was she out of her mind?<p>

'Here you go' Mad Dog said as he put down a glass of wine in front of her. Ugh, wine, she hated wine.

'Thanks' she replied, a fake smile covering her face.

After the whole Tommy debacle she agreed to go out with Mad Dog. What did she had to lose anyway? Although she must admit, she hoped Tommy would somehow find out. She hoped he still cared about her, she hoped he would get jealous.

Diana raised the glass to take a sip. The smell of the wine made her nauseous; it was dry wine. She didn't particularly like sweet white wine, but dry white wine was even worse. But Diana was raised polite, so she sipped from her drink, hoping it wouldn't take her long to finish it.

'So tell me a bit about yourself?' Mad Dog asked Diana. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely interested, or he just asked that to keep the conversation going.

'I'm sure you already know everything about me' Diana replied, taking another sip from her drink. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p>Mad Dog and Diana had been at the bar for at least a couple of hours. She was surprised to say that she was enjoying herself. Yes, Mad Dog was a jerk, but he was a fun jerk. They had been playing pool all night and Diana was drinking her wine like if it were orange juice.<p>

Diana liked that Mad Dog wasn't as troubled as Tommy. Mad Dog was just the distraction she needed.

Diana put down the billiards cue and announced that she needed to use the restroom. She had been losing all night, Mad Dog wasn't a gentlemen who would let you win.

With some difficulty Diana reached the ladies room. She was feeling very nauseous and dizzy all of a sudden. Well, she did drink a lot of alcohol… She quickly touched up her make-up and decided that from now on she'd only drink water.

When she returned from the ladies room she noticed a familiar face. Tommy, he was ordering a drink at the bar.

Diana quickly walked past him, full of surprise that Mad Dog and him hadn't jumped each other yet. Walking was getting harder with every step she took. Her vision was also slightly off. I've never been this drunk, Diana thought suspiciously.

Mad Dog had noticed Tommy, he kept him in his sight while Diana quickly went past him. It was time to leave, it was only a matter of time before Tommy noticed her and things would be getting ugly.

Just when Diana was about the reach the pool table where Mad Dog was standing she tripped, causing her the fall with a large smack on the ground. If she didn't had Tommy's attention before, she'll sure have it now…

And indeed, Tommy looked over his shoulders to see what happened, only to find Diana struggling to stand up.

He quickly walked over her, but Mad Dog had already picked her up. 'She had a little bit too much to drink' Mad Dog said half smiling. Mad Dog sat Diana down on one of the chairs. 'She can't take alcohol too well'

Tommy observed Diana as she was sitting down on the chair. Her head was bobbing back and forth and her eyes were dim. He knew something was up, he had seen these symptoms a few too many times before.

'What did you do to her?' he asked Mad Dog, angrily.

'What do you mean?' Mad Dog said, like he knew nothing about it. Tommy knew better, Mad Dog had everything to do with this.

'You know damn well what you did' Tommy told Mad Dog. One thing Tommy knew for sure, he wasn't going to get away with this.

Tommy stepped forward, challenging Mad Dog. Mad Dog stood taller than Tommy, but Tommy knew he could take him down easily.

Mad Dog crashed his shoulders against Tommy's shoulders. He wasn't going to back off easily. Tommy knew that this was his time to strike. He stepped up, took a swing with his right arm and let his fist crash with Mad Dog's jaw.

It had been a long time since Tommy had got into a fight without his boxing equipment. Even after one punch his knuckles were already bleeding.

Before Mad Dog responded, Tommy quickly checked Diana. From the corner of his eye he could see her still sitting on the chair, resting her head on the table. She had no idea what was going on right now, no idea that Mad Dog had drugged her.

Mad Dog's fist went straight in the direction of Tommy's nose, only to be blocked by Tommy's both hands. Mad Dog stumbled back a few steps and regained his composure, but he took too long. Tommy had already put his fist against his face once again, and he kept punching. He kept punching until someone had to break them up. Mad Dog was completely defenseless against Tommy.

'You two, quit it!' the barman shouted, while trying to break them up. It was hard to contain two fighting machines, it took multiple men to prevent them from jumping each other again.

'You' the barman nodded in Tommy's direction. 'Out!'

Mad Dog was badly hurt, his nose was broken and cuts and bruises covered his face. Someone had immediately grabbed the first aid kit, and began treating the cuts. Tommy on the other hand was unharmed, apart from his bleeding knuckles.

Mad Dog was a much loved character in this bar, they completely ignored the fact that he just drugged an innocent girl.

Tommy looked around, an angry look covering his face. He quickly went over to Diana, who was about to pass out on the floor. He slipped his arm under her knees, his other arm around her waist and picked her up. He knew what Mad Dog's plan was and he wasn't going to let it happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not a native English speaker, so please ignore the mistakes.**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

><p>Diana was still fast asleep in the car while Tommy unlocked the door of her house. He had found the keys in Diana's purse. He let the door open and went back to the car to bring Diana in the house. Tommy didn't know what Mad Dog had slipped in her drink, but it would probably take another hour or two for Diana to wake up.<p>

With his right foot Tommy shut the door. He didn't know exactly which room of the house was the bedroom. He had been inside this house recently, but he had only been inside the living room. Luckily the first door Tommy opened happened to be Diana's bedroom.

Tommy carefully placed Diana on her bed, making sure she wouldn't bump her head into something. He covered her with a blanked he found on the chair in the corner. Next, he sat down on the same chair, keeping an eye on Diana.

* * *

><p>Diana slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding. Where was she? She moved her arms behind her so she could sit upright, her head ache becoming worse. Why am I in my bedroom? She didn't know what had happened but her head felt like it was going to explode.<p>

'Diana?' Tommy sat softly. As soon as he saw her opening her eyes he stood up and went to her.

Tommy? Diana thought. What is he doing here?

'What happened?' Diana said, laying back down. Every inch of her body hurt, she felt like she had been running for hours.

'You tell me' Tommy answered. It wasn't only Diana who needed answers.

'What do you mean?' Diana asked. She had no idea what had happened the past few hours.

'Why are you even here?' Diana continued. The last thing she remembered was Tommy and her getting into an argument. She was not sure what Tommy was doing in her bedroom, had he been here long?

'You don't remember a thing?' Tommy said puzzled. He figured she would not remember the whole night, but from the look of it she didn't remember a thing.

Diana shook her head, making it pound. She really had to stop moving.

'Could you get me a glass of water, please?' She asked Tommy. Right now she didn't really cared what happened to her, the only thing on her mind was making this pain stop.

'I'll be right back' Tommy nodded.

* * *

><p>Carefully, Diana sipped from her glass of water. She was anxious to find out what happened to her. Sure, she had been drunk before, but this was not a hangover.<p>

'So, are you going to tell me what happened?' Diana asked. There was still tension between them. Diana could remember their conversation very clearly.

'You went out with Mad Dog –' Tommy started.

'Wait… wait a minute, I went out with Mad Dog?' Diana interrupted full of disbelieve. Why would I do that? This evening was getting stranger and stranger.

'Yes, you did' Tommy said dryly.

'Why?' Diana said somewhat disgusted. She just couldn't get to grips with it, her and Mad Dog, it just wasn't going to happen.

Tommy ignored that question, although he had wondered it too.

'He drugged you and I happened to be there' Tommy continued to explain.

Diana didn't know what to say. He seriously drugged her? She knew Mad Dog was an arrogant jerk, but this really surprised her. Mad Dog didn't look like the kind to drug you and then rape you.

'Are you serious?' Diana asked for confirmation.

Tommy nodded, he was dead serious.

'I can't believe it…' Diana said. 'Why would he do that?'

'Why would you even go out with him?' Tommy responded aggressive.

Diana was taken by surprise. 'What…?' she said softly.

'You heard me!' Tommy responded. Because of his impressive physique, Tommy looked even more intimidating when he was angry.

'I know as much as you do' Diana began, her voice trembling. Tommy was scaring her, she had never seen him so angry.

'Maybe I was hurt… and he was there …' she continued.

'HURT?' Tommy was now shouting, both his hands forming a fist.

'You know NOTHING about hurt.'

Diana sat up against the headboard of her bed. She could feel her hands shaking. Quickly she pulled in her legs, making herself as small as possible.

She didn't know what to say, it seemed like everything she could say only made things worse.

Tommy came closer towards Diana. He rested his hands on the bed and leaned forward.

'Did you know what I had to go through during my time?' he began.

'You don't know anything about it!'

He face was now only inches away from Diana's face.

'You're scaring me' Diana said frightened.

'You know nothing! Nothing!' Tommy continued, ignoring Diana completely.

'Tommy, stop!' Diana tried to sound convincing, but she could never take on Tommy.

Suddenly Tommy realized what he was doing. He moved backwards, ashamed.

Diana still kept Tommy in her sight, she shouldn't fear him, but still she did.

'Thank you for saving me' she said, breaking the silence.

Tommy quickly looked Diana in the eye, and then he left the room. With a large bang he closed the door and a few seconds later Diana also heard the front door.

The only thing that came to mind was cry, Diana cried and cried. She couldn't come to grips with what just happened. Apparently she went out with Mad Dog, apparently he drugged her, but Tommy saved her. Tommy saved her from Mad Dog. That idea confused her. The Tommy she just encountered was angry with her, why would he save her? Why would he save her if she went out with Mad Dog? And what had happened during his time in Afghanistan? She had so many questions…

All of a sudden Diana wanted to see Tommy, she wanted to drive to his house, tell him it's alright, tell him she didn't know what she was thinking, tell him she's sorry. But then she realized she had no idea where Tommy lived…

* * *

><p>Diana had hardly slept that night. She was up all night thinking, thinking about things she should've said to Tommy. She wanted to call in sick for work but decided that she could use some distraction.<p>

She wiped away her tears and with a little help of concealer. she covered the dark circles under her eyes. She put on some basic jeans and a simple black t-shirt, good enough.

She didn't know if she wanted to face Mad Dog, she was afraid of him, afraid of what he did, but she also wanted to make him pay. If he was at the gym she could easily confront him in front of all the others.

But what she more hoped for was for Tommy. She knew chances were slim she would see him today. He would probably avoid both Diana and Mad Dog. But she perhaps she could find out where he lived, he had to fill in his address when he signed up at the gym…

Luckily her headache had stopped, however her bones were still aching and the walk towards the bus stop didn't exactly made that better. She had already taken in multiple painkillers, so another one probably wouldn't hurt. She always carried some extra paracetamol in her purse, just in case.

Politely she greeted the bus driver and sat down on a seat all the way in the back. She was fighting back the tears, but she had to be strong. She had to confront Mad Dog, he couldn't get away with this.

After a short drive it was time for Diana to get off. She pressed the stop button, letting the bus driver know he needed to stop at the next bus stop.

Before getting off Diana took in a deep breath. She could do this, she repeatedly told herself as she began walking towards the gym.


	9. Chapter 9

**So far I'm really enjoying writing this story :)**

**I'm not a native English speaker, so please ignore the mistakes.**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

* * *

><p>Softly Diana opened the door of the gym, it was already unlocked so that meant that Colt was already there. She softly closed the door behind her and quickly scanned the gym for Mad Dog, luckily there was no sign of him yet, that meant she had some time to rehearse what she was going to say.<p>

Maybe she could tell Colt, and have him deal with it, Diana thought. However she quickly pushed that idea away, she needed to confront him herself, she couldn't hide behind other people for the rest of her life.

'Morning, Colt' Diana smiled as she sat down in her little office. She quickly booted up the computer and checked if there were any missed calls.

'Morning!' Colt shouted from the back of the gym

'Is Mad Dog coming in today?' Diana asked Colt. If he wasn't coming in today there was no point in rehearsing what she was going to say.

'Yeah, if all is well he should' Colt started. 'Why? You've got something going on?' Colt suggestively raised his eyebrows.

'Well, you could say that…' Diana said, and somewhat evil smirk covering her face.

She kind of looked forward to confronting Mad Dog. She wanted to show she was not a weak and that she could stand up for herself.

But first things first, Tommy's address. Diana pulled the folder with all the forms of all the members out of the cabinet. She quickly flipped the pages until she reached the letter R.

There was Tommy's form. She quickly pulled it out the pocket. She scanned the paper for an address, only to find out there wasn't an address. He hadn't filled it in. Why didn't she notice this when he first signed up? She had some investigation work to do, someone must know where he lived or with whom he lived.

* * *

><p>Around 1 o'clock the moment Diana had been waiting for finally arrived. She had been working the phone all day and she was still talking to a supplier when Mad Dog walked in. He avoided her completely, not making any eye contact, he didn't even looked at her.<p>

Diana somewhat chuckled, she couldn't believe this. This was going to get interesting.

Mad Dog's timing was perfect, the gym was packed with people, just in time for the showdown. Diana kept on rehearsing what she was going to say as the followed Mad Dog inside the gym.

When Mad Dog came to a halt to put his equipment on a bench, he noticed Diana. Diana had crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped impatiently with her foot.

'You've got some explaining to do' Diana said blunt. There was no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

Mad Dog looked surprised and tried to search for words to explain.

'Did you really think you could get away with it?' she continued, raising her voice. Colt was busy talking to someone only a few feet from them, Diana's voice caught his attention and he turned to listen. And he wasn't the only one, a lot of the people in the gym had turned around to see what was going on.

'Get away with what?' Mad Dog said awkwardly. He continued by unpacking his stuff on the bench, putting on his gloves. His voice was notably softer than normal, he did not want other people to hear this.

'You know what I'm talking about' Diana said, also lowering her voice. As she was talking she moved her head closer the Mad Dog's head, letting him know she was dead serious.

'Fuck off, bitch' Mad Dog exclaimed. He then gave Diana a push in her shoulder, it wasn't a hard push, but it was enough for Diana to scream.

'DON'T TOUCH ME' she shouted. She sure got everyone's attention now. She took a few steps back from Mad Dog.

'You DRUGGED me!' she continued. 'Did you want to rape me?'

Diana looked Mad Dog straight in the eye, waiting for him to respond.

'I did no such thing' Mad Dog said more towards the crowd who was watching than towards Diana.

'Yes you did, you slipped something in my drink' Diana looked at Colt for some back-up. Who the hell was going to believe her anyway?

'Is this true?' Colt asked Mad Dog.

'Fuck no!' he responded, a light sheath of sweat covering his face.

Colt raised his eyebrows, waiting for an honest answer.

'Jesus, you are going to believe that bitch over me?'

Mad Dog shouldn't had said that, he was a bad liar. Now Colt knew Diana was telling the truth.

'Mad Dog' Colt started calm. 'Get out of this gym'

From the look of Mad Dog's face he couldn't quite believe what his was hearing. 'What?' he said questioning Colt's decision. Mad Dog was his most skilled fighter, was he just going to give him up?

'Out. Now.'

'Whatever' Mad Dog shrugged, picking up his bag angrily.

'And don't ever set foot in this gym again' Colt added.

Diana felt very relieved. Not only had she confronted Mad Dog, but people also actually believed her. She feared because Mad Dog was a much loved character they wouldn't believe her. But something in her told her that all along Colt knew there was something up with Mad Dog.

Mad Dog stomped out of the gym, slamming the door shut as he left. All the other guys in the gym continued their workout, talking about what the hell jus that happened.

'Are you alright?' Colt asked Diana. He walked cautiously towards her, he definitely wanted to find out what exactly had happened that night.

'Yeah' Diana said relieved. 'I'm sure you want to hear the whole story?'

Colt nodded and led Diana to his office. Diana hadn't been in his office often. It was just as small as her little work area, but it was much nicer decorated. Posters of his old fighters covered the wall. Soon Tommy will also hang up there, Diana thought.

Diana sat down on the sofa in front of Colt's desk and told him everything, everything Tommy had told her and she could remember. She didn't tell him about her and Tommy, that wasn't something he needed to know. Suddenly Diana realized that Colt might know there he lived, he must've visited him once or twice?

'Colt, do you happen to know where Tommy lives?' she asked.

'Why?' Colt said with a mysterious look.

'Just wanted to thank him for saving me' Diana replied, her face blank. As thing were kind of rough between her and Tommy she didn't want Colt to interfere.

'Yeah, I bet' Colt teased.

'I visited him a couple of weeks ago' Colt continued, now serious. 'Although I'm not sure if he's still living there…'

'Just tell me the address' Diana asked. She was desperate to find Tommy, to make everything right.

Colt wrote down the address on a post-it and handed it to Diana.

'Good luck finding him' he winked.

Diana took the post-it and figured Colt meant that she could go and search for him right away. She thanked Colt and quickly put on her jacket and left the gym. As she didn't have a car she had to take a different bus and maybe later a taxi, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to see Tommy.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally a new chapter for you guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but I was busy finishing my Batman-story. I'm planning on finishing this story now, so I'll update more regularly, I promise! Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>Diana closed her jacket while she walked up the steps. It was getting colder each day. After Colt had given her the address she immediately drove up to it. Colt had agreed to lend her his car, if she brought it back without a scratch. She had parked it carefully, making sure she hadn't bumped into something while parking, she wasn't the best driver.<p>

She pounded on the door of the house, since she couldn't find a doorbell. While waiting for someone to answer she turned her head to check out the neighborhood. It wasn't the best neighborhood, but it was better than where she lived. The house looked quite nice.

The door opened, squeaking. 'Yes?' a deep voice said. The door had opened only a few inches and Diana could only see half of the man's face.

The man was old, a lot older than Tommy. Colt had told her he was his father.

'Hi, I don't mean to disturb you' Diana started politely. 'But I would like to speak to Tommy?'

Mr. Conlon snorted. 'He ain't here' he told her.

Diana doubted whether what he told her was true.

'Well, if you see him, could you please ask if he could call me?' Diana asked.

'Yeah' Mr. Conlon said uninterested before closing the door.

'Goodbye to you too' Diana muttered before moving down the steps.

If Tommy wasn't here, Diana didn't know where to look. She didn't had any further addresses to check and by now she was really starting to get worried.

Diana returned Colt's car to the gym. It was getting late so she didn't bother about returning to work, there was no point anyway. She pulled up the sleeve of her jacket, checking the time on her watch. The bus was leaving in fifteen minutes, perfect.

After a short bus ride Diana was finally home and she was desperate for a beer. She walked up the driveway, searching for the keys in her bag. Once again they were lost in the lining of her bag, she really needed a new one…

It wasn't until she started to unlock the door that she noticed him. One part of her sighed in relief, the other part was bursting from anger.

'What are you doing here?' Diana asked unsure. She hadn't thought Tommy would come to see her, not after how he reacted.

'I was looking for you' Tommy replied softly. He placed his hands in front of himself to push himself up to stand.

Diana stopped unlocking the door, she wasn't going to let Tommy in before he explained what had happened to her.

'Well, you've found me' Diana said dryly after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Diana could see Tommy was searching for words.

'I'm sorry for how I reacted' he apologized.

'Your apologies do not mean a lot to me anymore' Diana snapped back.

It was true, Tommy had apologized to her multiple times before, but his behavior didn't seem to change. He had to realize that he couldn't treat Diana this way.

'I know' Tommy muttered.

This wasn't really going anywhere, but Diana had forgiven him so easily in the past. But this time he had really scared and hurt her.

'You scared me' Diana told him honestly. If he wasn't going to tell how he felt, then she was.

Tommy pressed his lips together before saying: 'I shouldn't have reacted that way'

'Yeah, you already told me that' Diana was getting annoyed now. The fact that he once again couldn't explain why he reacted that way was getting fairly annoying.

She turned the key in the lock, opening the door.

'Bye Tommy' she told him, an angry tone in her voice.

When she tried to close the door behind her it was stopped by Tommy's foot.

'Wait' he said. Diana could finally hear some emotion in his voice. Wondering what he would want now she opened the door again.

Raising her eyebrows Diana waited for him to start talking. But then Tommy did something she did not expect.

He stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers, his hands softly sliding to the small of her back.

This was all Diana's heart needed and eagerly she kissed him back. She couldn't quite recall how long she had been waiting to do this, and now it was finally happening.

Unlike the happiness her heart was feeling, her head was telling her something different. A simple kiss couldn't make right what he had done. And for once Diana listened to her head instead to her heart.

Diana placed her hands on Tommy's chest and softly pushed him away.

'I can't do this' she started. 'I can't let you kiss me knowing you'll leave me without warning later on'

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

'You have to let me in, you have to tell me more about you' Diana still continued. 'You're practically a stranger to me'

'I can change…' Tommy replied. His hands were still placed on Diana's hips, not letting go of her.

'You have to prove it'

It was hard resisting Tommy, she could feel her body longing for him, but she had to do this. If she didn't he would never change and she would get hurt all over again.

Diana stepped back, forcing Tommy to let go of her. 'I'll see you tomorrow at the gym, okay?'

Tommy nodded. 'Yeah, sure' he said.

'Bye' Diana smiled softly. Tommy returned the soft smile before leaving the drive-way. But even though he smiled Diana could see she had hurt him in some way. Perhaps he now knew how she felt when he left her, multiple times.

She closed the door behind her and immediately went up to the fridge to get a beer, she needed that right now. Before putting the bottle to her lips, she traced her lips with her finger, right where Tommy had kissed her.

Diana wondered whether if he was going to show up tomorrow. If he wasn't she knew that was the end of them. If he did it could be the start of something new.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter, I'm really getting back into this story :) Please enjoy and review 3

* * *

><p>To her surprise, Tommy was already waiting in front of the gym when Diana arrived. It made her smile to see that Tommy was really trying to change, but she oppressed her smile, not letting him win so quickly.<p>

As usual Diana was the one to open the gym, Colt arriving probably an hour later. 'Hi' she greet Tommy shyly as she approached him, the key already in her hand. 'Hi' he replied.

Diana hoped that this wouldn't get too awkward. He probably knew that she enjoyed that kiss as much as he did, but still Diana wanted to see some progress with their relationship before they went any further.

'Colt will be here soon' Diana told him. Colt had been planning to train Tommy for the Sparta tournament now that Mad Dog was out of the picture.

Still she couldn't remember much from that evening, and to be honest it was an evening she wanted to forget.

Tommy nodded and walked straight through to the back of the gym to start warming up, his usual spot. Like every day, Diana booted up the computer and checked out the post they had received. It contained nothing special, like always.

Diana couldn't help but glance over the back of the gym to see Tommy. He was already putting on his bandages. Quickly she turned away her head when Tommy noticed her looking and started typing away on the computer.

After an hour or so Colt finally arrived at the gym. He immediately spotted Tommy in the back. 'So I see you found him' he winked.

'Actually he found me' Diana replied.

A soft smile covered Colt's face. 'Maybe you two can grab some dinner later on' he said, raising his eyebrows playfully.

'Maybe' Diana answered, now also smiling.

She had to admit she really liked that idea, maybe Tommy could tell something more about himself.

Then suddenly she could feel her cell phone in her pocket vibrating. _Unknown number_, the dial read. Curious to see who it was Diana put the phone to her ear. 'Hello?'

'Diana, you have to let me talk to Colt, I have to train for Sparta!'

Wait, was that Mad Dog? She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he sounded drunk too.

'How did you get my number?' Diana asked, completely ignoring what Mad Dog just said.

'You know I didn't drug you on purpose, please forgive me' he ranted on. 'And I'm Colt's best fighter, he needs me, you need me!'

'Actually, Tommy is his best fighter now' Diana replied. 'And I certainly do not need you. Don't call me again'

Diana hung up the phone and put it in her bag, out of sight. If Mad Dog was to call again she wouldn't hear it.

That was strange… Diana had a feeling that phone call wasn't the last time she heard of Mad Dog…

Hours passed of Diana typing away behind the computer and running some errands. Tommy had been at the gym the whole day, training. He was really serious about this Sparta tournament…

When Diana returned to fetch some training supplies from the local sports store it was about time to close the gym. All the other fighter had left apart from Tommy and Colt.

As Diana was preparing to leave Colt and Tommy were approaching from the back of the gym, also getting ready to leave.

'I'm gonna go now' Colt said smiling before giving Diana a subtle wink.

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow' Diana replied, ignoring the wink.

She stood up from her chair, put on her jacket and hung her bag on her shoulder. She would check later if Mad Dog had called.

'So…' Tommy started. 'Do you want to go and grab a bite to eat?'

Diana smiled softly to herself, knowing Colt had been up to this, but she didn't really mind.

'Yeah sure' Diana smiled.

She let Tommy go out first and then closed the door behind her. They walked over to Tommy's car and drove away.

'Where do you wanna go?' Tommy asked her.

Somewhere we won't run into Mad Dog, she wanted to say, but she realized it was probably best not to mention Mad Dog. She did wonder if she should tell Tommy about him calling, but she decided that she would tell him maybe tomorrow or something.

'You decide' Diana said.

'Okay, I know a nice place'

Tommy had been right, the diner he had chosen looked really cute, it had a real 50s vibe. Diana had never been here before, she liked trying out new things.

They were seated in a booth by the window with a perfect view out over the street. Elvis Presley music was softly playing in the background.

'I didn't even know this place existed' Diana said while looking around, examining every inch of the diner.

'The food is really good' Tommy started. 'and I thought you might like the atmosphere'

Diana smiled somewhat shyly. She loved the atmosphere, she had always been obsessed with the 50s, how come that she didn't know this place?

A waitress (who was able to manage everything on roller-skates) handed them the menu. Diana quickly scanned over it, deciding on a strawberry milkshake and a classic burger.

'The same for me' Tommy said before handing back the menu to the waitress.

'So Colt told me you get to compete in the Sparta tournament' Diana said to start the conversation. She didn't want this to become awkward.

Tommy nodded. 'I hope I'm good enough'

Diana's lips formed a smile. 'Of course you are'

Tommy smiled back, gratefully.

Suddenly she could hear her phone vibrating in her bag. Diana sighed softly and pushed the bag on the ground.

'So I guess you want to know some more stories about my time in the corps?' Tommy asked.

'You know I do' Diana said still smiling.

And finally Tommy started telling stuff about his time, telling Diana about the time he had saved a marine, about the combat they had engaged.

Diana was all ears, she listened carefully to every word Tommy was telling, not daring to interrupt him.

In the meantime their plates of food had been brought out, and he was right, the food was indeed amazing.

It seemed like the evening had passed in a few minutes and before Diana knew it they were outside already. She had thoroughly enjoyed the evening, she loved how Tommy had been the one who spoke for the biggest part of the night. The fact that she knew more about him now made her feel more comfortable around him. He wasn't such a stranger anymore.

Tommy drove Diana home. It was almost past midnight. Still Diana hadn't dared to check her phone. Mad Dog must have called her multiple times, she wasn't really intending on calling him back.

'Thank you for the dinner' Diana started when it was time to say goodbye. 'I really enjoyed it'

'Me too' Tommy nodded.

Diana leaned closer to Tommy and pressed a soft kiss in his lips. 'Bye' she smiled before getting out of the car.

The kiss felt just as good as it did yesterday, even better maybe.

Diana threw her jacket on the couch and decided to check her phone in the morning, Mad Dog could wait. The butterflies in her stomach were almost uncontrollable, but she enjoyed the feeling. It felt good knowing that Tommy had really listened to her and was prepared to change his habits.

The one thing she didn't really liked was Tommy competing in the Sparta Tournament. She had seen a similar tournament on the TV once and was hard to watch. She didn't want to see him get hurt…


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the wonderful reviews 3

* * *

><p>Diana's heart dropped a little when she saw that Mad Dog had left more than 20 messages last night. Of course when everything was finally going right something bad had to happen. Diana decided to ignore the messages. She wanted nothing to do with him.<p>

Colt had given her the morning off which gave Diana plenty of time to prepare herself. She had straightened her hair and put on some simple natural make-up, normally she wouldn't really had any time for this.

It was past twelve when Diana finally reached the gym. It was a Tuesday which was their most quiet day of the week. Diana turned her phone off, if Mad Dog didn't stop calling her she had to consider changing her number or something.

Still she wondered if she should tell Tommy about the calls. She could only imagine the reaction he was going to have. Diana decided she would tell him if the 'stalking' got worse.

'Excellent timing!' Colt said when Diana entered the gym. Like she expected it was almost empty.

Diana raised her eyebrows, not sure what he meant.

'I need to go, but Tommy needs to train, so you can help him!' there was slight amusement in his voice.

'I doubt I can help…' Diana said, throwing her jacket and bag on the floor besides the desk.

There was truth in what she said, how could she, with no fighting experience whatsoever, help him? He was also a lot stronger than she was…

'He'll think of something' Colt said and he was out of the door.

Diana started walking towards Tommy.

'I'm supposed to help?' she asked uncertain when she approached him.

'You can help me with my cardio?' he asked.

'I do have some experience with a stopwatch' she replied, smiling.

The next hour Tommy did push-ups, run around the gym and jumped rope, all while Diana was writing down his times.

She did had to admit he looked kind of hot all sweaty and dirty.

Diana grabbed one of the water bottles from a table in the corner and handed it to Tommy.

'Thanks' he said gratefully.

Suddenly Diana could feel something vibrating in her pocket. _I thought I turned it off?_ Swiftly Diana took it out of her pocket to check the caller-ID.

Tommy nodded towards the phone. 'Shouldn't you take that call?' he said as Diana was staring at the screen.

'It can wait' Diana replied with a faint smile.

Something inside her made her feel guilty for not telling the truth.

'When are you done working?' Tommy asked, taking off the bandages on his hand.

'Right now, as far as I'm concerned' Diana replied.

She could use some time with Tommy, Mad Dog was haunting her mind and she wasn't liking it.

Diana assumed that Colt would be back soon. She left a note for him on her desk and left with Tommy.

Before they got into his car Diana said: 'I know this beautiful place we can go'

Tommy nodded and smiled. 'Lead the way'

* * *

><p>'How did you find this?' Tommy asked when they arrived.<p>

Diana had taken his hand and led him to the place she meant. She had stumbled on this by accident. The spot was right on the edge of the park, right where a small lake was situated. Not many people knew it was there, but Diana did. She came here often to clear her mind.

'By accident' Diana said.

She sat down on the ground, having the perfect view of the lake.

'I didn't even know this lake was here' Tommy said while he sat down next to Diana.

'Most people don't' Diana started. 'Hopefully it will stay that way'

Then Diana found her body moving closer to Tommy. She lifted her head so it met his, and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

She could feel Tommy's hands sliding on her back, she could feel him returning her kiss and she never felt better.

* * *

><p>Diana had smiled the whole ride back to her house. This day had been absolutely perfect. Tommy had opened up more to her, talking about the Sparta tournament. It was nice to see him so excited about something. Diana made mental note to check if there were any tickets still available. She would love to see him fight, to see him in his element.<p>

As they were approaching her house Diana could see a silhouette of a man sitting on her porch. Diana's heart skipped a beat. Of course this evening had to be too good to be true…

She quickly had to think of a way to convince Tommy that he had to drive another block, but it was already too late.

'Is there someone sitting on your porch?' Tommy asked suspiciously. He accelerated the car to reach to see who it was.

'I don't know' Diana mumbled.

'There is someone sitting on your porch' Tommy realized. 'Wait in the car'

Instead of parking his car on her driveway he parked the car a few meters away from the house.

'No, please don't' Diana said, grabbing his arm to stop him of getting out of the car.

'Diana, you don't even know who that is'

Before Diana could reply, Tommy was already out of the car, his hands balled up into a fist. _Please don't do anything stupid_…

She couldn't let this happen. Yes, of course she wanted to see Mad Dog get his ass kicked, but what if it was Tommy who would get hurt, instead of Mad Dog. Diana hadn't forgotten Mad Dog was a very skilled fighter too.

As quick as she could she got out of the car, but of course the stupid seatbelt had to be in her way. Tommy had already reached the house when Diana finally got out.

'What are you doing here?' She could hear Tommy say.

'I came to see her!'

After what seemed ages Diana finally reached her house. She walked in front of Tommy and placed her hands on his chest.

'He isn't worth it' Diana told him fiercely.

'Baby, what do you mean I'm not worth it?' Mad Dog replied, a desperate tone in his voice. Like Diana expected he seemed drunk again.

'I'm not your baby' Diana shook her head in disgust. 'Please, just leave'

'But we called so often!'

Diana's eyes met Tommy's, he raised his eyebrows.

'I never answered his calls' she tried to reassure Tommy.

'Yes we di-'

'SHUT UP' Diana cut Mad Dog off, now shouting. She didn't really know why she was shouted, either from panic or anger.

'Tommy, you can't believe him, you have to trust me'

Tommy ignored what Diana said and walked towards Mad Dog.

'Don't ever speak to her again' he warned Mad Dog. Next he pushed Mad Dog away from the house.

'If you don't leave yourself, I'll make you leave'

With reluctance Mad Dog started walking towards the end of the driveway, occasionally turning his head around to look at Diana.

'Tell me everything' Tommy demanded when Mad Dog finally left.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay" Diana nodded, even though there wasn't a lot she could tell him. "Can we please go inside?"

Diana unlocked the door and went in, Tommy following her closely. She took off her jacket and sat down on the couch, waiting for him to do the same.

"Since Mad Dog has been thrown out of the gym he has been calling me" Diana started, not sure why she was starting to feel guilty. "We did not speak as often like he claimed. I talked to him once and after that I never picked up when he called. You have to trust me."

"What did he say to you?" Tommy replied stiffly.

"He told me he was the best fighter and he needed to train for Sparta. He also told me that he hadn't drugged me on purpose, after that I ended the call. That's the only time I spoke to him."

"How did he get your number?"

"I don't know!" Diana replied somewhat annoyed.

"But you talked to him only once?" Tommy narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yes. I told you. I picked up because I didn't know who was calling me at first."

Tommy was clearly angry. Diana knew he was trying to chance but she could still see the anger boiling inside him. She hoped he could control it, she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You are not going after him, are you?" Diana asked softly. Mad Dog was just as a capable fighter as Tommy, he could terribly hurt himself.

"You have to stay away from him. If he comes her again, call the police immediately" Tommy said.

"You did not answer my question" Diana realized. She stood up from the couch and stepped in front of Tommy, crouching down in front of him so she could look at him directly. "Tommy, you have to promise me that you won't go after him."

Tommy nodded slightly. "I can't promise that." Diana noticed his hands curling up into fists.

She sighed. "You have to. I don't want you to get hurt, not with Sparta coming up. And besides, he is not worth it. He will not bother me again and if he will I will call the police, just like you said." She realized she had to talk him out of it.

Tommy did not reply.

"If you are so determined to go after him, then I want you to leave. I do not want to feel guilty if something will happen to you. I don't want to be the reason why you could not fight."

Tommy's eyes wandered off into the room and Diana could hear him sighing softly.

"Please, don't do it" Diana added.

"Okay" Tommy said finally. "But I will go after him if he touches you. I have to."

Diana nodded, realizing she wasn't going to get any more compromise than that. "This day had started so perfectly" she said absentmindedly.

It was true, their time at the lake had been amazing. But of course Mad Dog had to barge in and ruin the moment completely.

"It can still end perfectly" A soft smile formed on Tommy's face and Diana couldn't help but smile herself.

He leaned forward and let his lips meet hers. Her hands cupped Tommy's face while she could feel his hands moving down to the small of her back. Carefully he picked her up and placed her on the couch opposite of him, moving on top of her. Diana let her hands trace his muscular back and she had to admit, this was a perfect way to end the day.

* * *

><p>It was past 11 when Diana and Tommy reached the gym. They both overslept this morning and had rushed to the gym immediately, knowing that Colt would be waiting for them. Secretly, she had woken up earlier than Tommy this morning, but she went back to sleep, resting her head on his chest. She couldn't bring herself to interrupt the moment.<p>

Diana went ahead and pushed the door open, already dreading what Colt was going to say. She had never been so late before, although she had to admit she did have a good reason this time.

Colt was seated on top of her desk, already waiting for her. Tommy did not really have a specific time to come, she did have one. "And why exactly are you late?" he spoke, a little annoyed.

She took a step forward to allow Tommy to enter. He greeted Colt and immediately left to warm up at the back of the gym, leaving Diana to handle the situation.

After seeing Tommy enter, Colt raised his eyebrows and his mouth changed into a playful smile. Diana knew exactly what he meant and she simply nodded her head while smiling a little embarrassed.

"Well then…" Colt said. "I better start with him, if you haven't already worn him down"

Diana rolled her eyes and got seated behind her desk. Colt had always tried to set them up, so she couldn't really blame him for his remarks.

* * *

><p>The week went by so quickly. Diana could not have been happier. Every night she had spend with Tommy and every night became better. He seemed to warm to her, opening up every so often. Diana finally got the idea that she was really getting to know him.<p>

The fact that she got to watch Tommy train all day wasn't too bad either. She loved seeing him in his element and besides, she loved seeing him fight shirtless. There was no one she knew who was as muscled as he was.

"There is someone outside for you. A delivery guy?" Steven said, a regular customer.

Diana stood up from her chairs, figuring it must be the sports equipment they ordered last week. Quickly she took one last glance at Tommy before turning outside. _I really have to stop staring at him…_ However, that proved a lot harder than she had thought.

The delivery van was parked on the right of the parking lot. "Hello?" Diana asked. The delivery guy, who seemed to be filling in a form, turned around to face her.

"Hi" he said once turned around.

Diana's heart skipped a beat.

"I will scream if you touch me" she warned.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Mad Dog was standing right in front of her. They had not heard or seen him for over a week and to be honest, she had figured he had left town. Did he know that Tommy would practically kill him if he saw him?

"Oh no, please, don't scream" Mad Dog extended his arm and as a reaction, Diana crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Please, babe, just come with me"

"No" Diana replied fiercely "If you do not leave right now, I'm calling the police."

"Don't make this so hard, come one, just leave with me!" Mad Dog took a step forward.

"I'm going inside and I'm serious about calling the police."

"Is Tommy in there? Oh, I would love to take him on one more time. We could fight over you, the winner gets to keep you, the loser leaves town."

Diana knew Mad Dog could actually be serious about this. She had to lie about Tommy. There was no doubt that Tommy actually would take on this challenge, figuring he would beat Mad Dog easily.

"He's not here. So, just go." Diana turned around to head back inside, hoping desperately to leave her alone.

The door was so close, but still too far away. Mad Dog had already grabbed her arm before she could even reach the door. His fingers grabbed her wrist violently, undoubtedly leaving marks behind. Diana did exactly what she had told Mad Dog before, scream. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that anyone inside had heard her.

Her scream didn't last that long, as Mad Dog's free hand covered her mouth to shut her up. "If you don't shut up things will get a little ugly from now" he warned.

Diana tried to free herself from him, kicking him with her legs. Mad Dog didn't seemed to be too impressed and twisted her arm on her back, making her squirm in pain.

"What do you want from me?" Diana mumbled. Her words weren't that clear because of Mad Dog's hand. He uncovered her mouth so Diana could speak again. She seized the opportunity to scream again. Mad Dog was used to violence, there was no way she could hurt him enough to let her go.

"Bitch!" Mad Dog cursed, immediately covering her mouth again. "I have warned you that things will get ugly if you don't shut up!" Roughly, he shoved her towards the van. The door was still standing open and with ease he picked her up and threw her inside.

"Let her go."

Diana's head was pounding from banging it against the floor of the van. _Was that Colt?_

"And what are you going to do about it?" Mad Dog said amused.

Diana started to look around her to see if there was anything inside the van that could be of use, but her vision was so blurry she couldn't see a thing.

The door of the gym swung open again and someone got outside. "What happening here, Colt?"

_Oh no, please Tommy just go away_.

The pounding in her head seemed to be going down a little and her vision also returned to her. Slowly, she peeked her head outside the van.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked. Diana could clearly hear the anger in his voice.

"She is in the van, waiting for me to leave with her. She doesn't want you anymore" Mad Dog replied.

Diana wanted to shout that it wasn't true, but she couldn't make a sound. _Is this a dream? Is this really happening right now?_

"That's not true."

"It is, I'm sorry bro."

Diana peeked her head a little further out of the van so she could see everything clearer. So she could see exactly what she had caused. If she never went out with Mad Dog in the first place, this would have never happened.

Her eyes meet with Tommy's. She opened her mouth, trying to tell him to just leave her. Trying to tell her it was her own fault after all.

But before she could say anything Tommy launched himself forward, his hand curled up into a fist, and attacked Mad Dog.

Diana gasped out of surprise, even though she knew this was probably going to happen. Tommy's attacks were much more ferocious than in the boxing ring, anger was taking over.

Mad Dog counter attacked, punching high and low to weaken Tommy. This had to stop. Diana would not allow that Tommy would hurt himself so badly he couldn't compete in the Sparta tournament anymore.

Colt was trying to break off the fight, but both of them weren't having it. This could end very badly. Diana looked around the van one more time and discovered a pile of wooden planks in the back. Without thinking, she picked one of them up, surprised at how heavy they were, and swung at Mad Dog's head as hard as could.

Her heart started racing once she saw Mad Dog lying on the ground. _Was this the end?_

Breathing heavily, Diana eyes met Tommy's again. His face was bleeding and multiple bruises were beginning to form.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping over Mad Dog's body to reach to her.

"Yes! Are you?"

His face looked even worse up close. "I'll be fine" he replied.

"Your face…" Diana couldn't take her eyes off the blood on his face. _I caused this. I caused this. I caused this_. She could not push the thought away.

"The police is on their way" Colt said, putting down his phone. He crouched next to Mad Dog to check if he was still breathing.

"Come on, let's go inside." Tommy took her hand and lead Diana inside. Diana looked behind her to take one last glance at Mad Dog, knowing that this was the last time she would ever see him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, I bet you didn't think I would continue this story. I've got so many new fanfic ideas, but I have to finish the ones I already have first. This fic is on top of my list, so I hope I can get chapters out a lot faster than I do right now.<strong>

**Mad Dog will, for now, never make an appearance again. I had to find a way to 'end' him, as he was starting to annoy me, lol. As always, please review and I'll see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Diana had explained everything to the police. The stalking, the assault. They told her she had only knocked him out and they could issue a restraining order if she wanted to. She had nodded her head, agreeing it was for the best if he left town. Colt also made sure Mad Dog could not enter the Sparta Tournament anymore. It felt like a heavy load was lifted off her shoulders. No more worrying about him, ever.

They had patched up Tommy and after questioning him they were allowed to go. Colt decided to give her the rest of the day off so they could go home to rest. This afternoon had taken a turn nobody had expected.

"Home sweet home" Diana sighed happily as she opened the door, Tommy following her closely. It was relieving to know Mad Dog would never wait for her on her porch again.

Tommy sat down on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table, taking in a deep breath. "Are you sure you're alright?" Diana asked while opening the fridge to take out a couple of beers. They deserved a drink.

"Yes, I'm fine" Tommy smiled softly. She handed him the bottle while sitting down next to him. Carefully she rested her head on his shoulder, making sure not to hurt him. She doubted whether he was really fine. Mad Dog gave him a good fight and he had taken quite a beating. The medic had stitched up a cut just above his right eyebrow and disinfected the rest of the little cuts. He also bruised a few ribs. Still she knew he was never going to admit it had hurt.

"Are you?" Tommy put his free arm around her. He slowly put the bottle to his mouth to take a sip.

"I've never been better. Finally he is out of our lives and we never have to think about him again" Diana replied honestly, also taking a sip.

"Are you sure he didn't touch you?" Diana could see him recoiling at the though that Mad Dog might have touched her.

"Positive" Diana smiled and lifted her head to give him a soft kiss.

The next few days everything went back to normal. Tommy went back to train, albeit he trained a little less often since his ribs had just started to heal and Diana went back to work. She was looking forward to the Sparta Tournament.

"You know, we never really talked about your time in the corps anymore" Diana tried carefully one day when they were walking to the bus stop. Tommy's car was at the garage and it just felt like the old times when Tommy used to walk her to the bus stop.

"There is not much to talk about" Tommy replied bluntly.

"You were on the national news" Diana tried again. "That is hardly nothing."

Tommy let go of her hand and slid it inside his pocket. She had hit a weak spot, but to be honest she was really curious to find out what exactly had happened.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you"

Diana couldn't help but notice how the ambience changed whenever she brought the subject up. It only made her more curious to find out what had happened. _Maybe I could talk to his dad…_

* * *

><p>"Have you packed all your stuff?" Tommy popped his head round the door to see if Diana was ready to leave.<p>

The days had went by so quickly and before she had realized, the Sparta Tournament had arrived. Their flight left in a few hours which gave them plenty of time to leave. Putting her final stuff in her bag, Diana replied: "I'm ready!"

Tommy had been so excited for the tournament, never talking about anything else. It made her happy seeing him so passionate about something. Diana even had to admit she was beginning to feel a little bit excited too, although she was quite worried about him. His face had only healed up so much and there were still some cuts to spot around his face. It didn't seem to bother Tommy, in fact, Diana realized it made him more determined to win this thing, it was as if the fight had released some kind of energy in him.

With one hand Tommy picked up Diana's bag before picking up his own bag with the other. They were taking the bus to the airport, so they would not have to deal with parking their car. Diana made sure the house was locked up and she had turned off all the lights. Before walking out of the door she took in a final breath, this was it, when they would return they would either return as winners or as losers. She didn't know what she wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>All this time Diana had not figured the tournament would be such a big deal, but she was clearly wrong. They were literally swarmed by media when they arrived at the venue. Both her and Tommy didn't really know how to deal with the press so they quickly hurried inside.<p>

"Look at all the fighters" Diana whispered when she let her eyes fall on Tommy's opponents.

Tommy simply nodded. She probably figured he was already trying to find out their weaknesses so he could go into the fight prepared.

"Tommy, I have to take you, there are some reporters who want to talk to you about the video posted on YouTube" Colt said, appearing from the back of the venue.

"I'll go to rest at the hotel" Diana smiled before giving Tommy a kiss, realizing this would be the last time they could speak before his first fight. "Good luck tonight, you can do it" She reassured him.

"Thanks babe" replied before giving her another kiss.

"Bye" Diana managed to say before Colt quickly took Tommy away. She turned around to head out of the venue, figuring the media wouldn't pay any mind to her now she could get out of here quickly.

Her thoughts seemed to be clouded with worries. What if he gets knocked out? What if his previous injuries are in the way? What if he breaks something? Diana had never been to a tournament like this before so she had no idea what the expect. She knew Tommy was capable in knocking people out in just one blow, but would he be able to do it tonight?

"Oh excuse me!" Diana apologized. With all the thinking going on she was not watching where she was going and had bumped into one of the fighters.

"No worries" the fighter said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine"

The fighter looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place his face.

"Who where you with just now? Was he a fighter?"

"Who, Tommy?" Diana asked. "Yeah, he's a fighter. Maybe you'll have to fight against him?"

"I hope not" the fighter mumbled to himself. "Look, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

* * *

><p>Once in her hotel room, Diana turned on the television to get a glimpse of what to expect later on. The fights itself didn't look so bad, but she could still feel her heart jump every time a fighter was knocked out of thrown on the ground.<p>

Tommy didn't have to fight until 10, which gave her plenty of time to shower and change outfits. She decided on a simple black dress she had found in a department store a week before. She wanted to look special but she did not want to overdress. After showering she pulled her hair back into a slick ponytail and left her make-up to a minimal, eyeliner and mascara was enough.

As she was packing her bag to take with her, Tommy's mobile phone went off. She hadn't realized he had left it here. At first she was hesitant to pick it up, but to be honest she was kind of curious who was calling him while he was training.

"This is Tommy's phone" Diana spoke into the phone.

"Who is this?" A woman on the other side of the line said. She spoke with a Spanish accent.

"It's Diana, who is _this_?" Diana frowned, she had never heard this voice before.

"Could I speak to Tommy please?"

"He's not here right now. Can I take a message?" Diana replied, realizing the woman had dodged her question.

"No I'll call back."

The woman had hung up.

Slowly Diana lowered the phone from her ear to check the caller ID but that only displayed a number, not a name. A new worry came to her, to add with all her other worries. Who was this woman?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A little shorter chapter this time. I wanted to story to follow the plot for a bit, but I haven't seen the movie in quite some time so I hope I got everything right, lol. I've left Tommy's father out for now but he will probably make an appearance somewhat later on. Enjoy!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Diana followed Colt inside the arena. In a few minutes Tommy was going to fight, and she was probably more nervous than he was. They sat down on the chairs right next to the boxing ring. She had a look around and saw that the place was packed. It seemed as if the whole world was tuning in to see this big tournament.

The host announced the two fighters, one of which was Tommy. Her heart started to pound even louder when she heard his name. Her eyes fell on a figure standing near the hallway that lead back to the changing rooms. She recognized his immense frame immediately. On the opposite side of the ring, Tommy's opponent appeared. He jumped up and down, warming himself up for the fight. The guy looked about as big as Tommy, but Diana knew he could take him on.

Next it was Tommy's turn to go in the ring. Unlike his opponent, he walked over to the ring as cool as a cucumber. He didn't even turn his eyes to the audience, but he kept his gaze in front of him as he focused.

Diana had her breath as he entered the ring, but before she could release her breath, Tommy had already knocked out the opponent and left the ring without further ado.

She stood up from her chair, just like the rest of the arena. Everyone shouted enthusiastically and roared for Tommy. His opponent still laid still in the middle of the ring. A medic came rushing to his side. "Where is he going?" she asked Colt. Normally the host would announce the winner, but Tommy had rushed out before the host could try.

"I'll go after him," Colt replied.

Diana nodded. After the mysterious phone call she – or rather Tommy – had received, she was desperate to speak to his father, hoping he knew more about the situation. She moved out of the arena and went outside, letting the cool breeze hit her skin. Swiftly she retrieved her phone from her pocket and accessed the internet browser. She remembered the street he lived on and quickly she found the number.

"Yes?" Tommy's father spoke when he answered the phone.

"Mr. Conlon? I'm Diana, we have met before?" she spoke into the phone. She had seen Tommy's father some time ago when she was out looking for him.

"What ya want?" he asked sternly.

"I received a phone call from some woman earlier and wondered if you knew something about it?" she asked politely, not letting his stern attitude faze her.

"A woman?" Mr. Conlon mumbled. "A Latin woman?"

"Might be, I only spoke to her a few seconds," Diana replied, trying her best to remember.

"Yeah, he had a buddy in the corps, I believe he died. He had a wife who he still is in contact with if I recall correctly."

That did explain a lot. She never talked about his time in the corps with him. Whenever she tried to bring the subject up, either he changed it or left the room. Diana never knew what exactly had happened but now this mystery woman revealed herself, it only got even more complicate. Why was Tommy still having contact with her? Diana had to admit even though she only knew a fraction of the story, it made her jealous. It made her jealous in the fact that this woman knew something about his marine corps time that she didn't.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still in uproar when she entered the arena again. They could hardly believe someone knocked out a previous champion in one blow, but Diana knew what Tommy could do. She had seen it before. She was more surprised with him walking out of the arena without even looking at her, but she figured he was so in his zone he couldn't concentrate on anything else but fighting.<p>

She continued her way to the changing rooms. "Hey," she greeted when she appeared in the door opening. Tommy was seated on a bench, packing up his things. Colt seemed to have left already. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Tommy said, standing up to plant a kiss on her cheek. "It wasn't much of a fight."

"The people loved it," Diana stated. "There are a lot of reporters wanting to talk to you."

"Well, then they can wait for a long time," Tommy replied, wrapping his arm around her while he picked up his bag with his other. "Let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

><p>It had taken Diana all evening to work up the courage to confront Tommy about the woman. She had no idea how he was going to react, as she doubted she was supposed to know about the existence of the woman.<p>

"Tommy?" she started carefully. She was lying next to him on the bed, her head on his muscled chest. Ice Road Truckers was on the television. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Tommy mumbled, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"I picked up your phone yesterday, and some woman answered," she started. "Who is she?"

Tommy shifted his gaze towards Diana. "You picked up my phone?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes, it was ringing and I wanted to be nice and pick it up," Diana defended. She knew he was going to react this way.

"She's no one, Diana. No one you should worry about."

"Should I worry about you?" Diana asked. "You don't tell me anything Tommy, after all that we've been through. I know that woman is related to someone of the corps."

Tommy sighed. "Look, it's not what you think, okay?"

"Then what is it?" Diana wondered.

* * *

><p>For the first time ever, Tommy had told her the complete story. About how his buddy had died and how he still sends money over to his wife and kid. At first Diana was angry he had kept quiet about it, but after she let it sink in she realized it was actually a really kind gesture of him. It proved how much he did care about others, even if he sometimes didn't show it on the outside.<p>

Diana could hardly believe the next rounds of fights went by so quickly and so easily. Tommy fought his opponent with ease and before she knew it, he was placed in the final. The change of getting twenty million dollars was getting closer, but Diana cared none about that. The only thing she cared about was getting Tommy back in one piece.

They were waiting in their hotel room to see who Tommy was going to be fighting in the final. The television showed a fight between two potential opponents, one of which was the guy she had bumped into a few days earlier.

After a few minutes it became clear who had won, and Tommy didn't seem to be happy about it. Diana didn't see what the problem was, as she had been watching the guy closely and she and Colt agreed Tommy could take him on easily.

But when Tommy spoke, another thing she never knew about him unraveled. "That's my brother," Tommy spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait, I'm really trying to think of new storylines etc. plus I'm very busy with university and other stories. Anyway, tell me what you think and until next time!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"You have a brother?" Diana said, looking at the guy on the television. She remembered bumping into him a few days earlier, he seemed like a nice guy. They did look quite alike, she noted. But the fact that both did not share their last name made it difficult to guess they were brothers. Why had he never brought him up?

Tommy nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone," Colt said, quickly escaping the tense atmosphere in the room.

"I thought we were done with secrets," Diana stated. She sat down next to him, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," Tommy apologized. "I don't have any contact with him."

"I can see that," Diana replied. Learning about this made her wonder what more there was she did not know about. She felt like every time she learned the truth about one thing, another thing unraveled. When would it end?

"We can't keep doing this."

"I don't like talking about this stuff," he said.

"You have to, Tommy. How can I understand what is going on in your head when you don't let me in. I want to support you, but I don't know how."

Tommy seemed to be genuinely sorry, and Diana couldn't help herself but to forgive him. There was something about him she could not resist and she knew that was bad.

"It's all very complicated," Tommy explained.

"Well, you have until the fight starts to tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Diana could only hope getting these things of his chest would help him fighting, it sure did help her state of mind. Now she knew for sure all the secrets were out of the way. She knew everything about him and she was glad to know everything.<p>

She had told Colt a short summary of what Tommy had told her, excluding the details of course, so he could get a better view of what was going on with him.

Fighting his brother would definitely bring up emotions, and Diana expected this fight to become a difficult one. She knew Tommy was physically superior to his brother, but would he be able to push away his emotions in order to win this?

She was all tense when Tommy entered the ring. She tried to read his face, but he didn't let anything show. His brother appeared on the other side of the ring, surrounded by people. It was hard to guess who was more popular, as both received a roaring applause from the audience.

Diana didn't even care anymore if they won or not, the only thing she cared about was getting the same Tommy back. Something inside told her things were about to change.

And they were.

Tommy acted very hostile towards his brother. Brendan tried to talk to him, but Tommy ignored him blatantly, immediately returning to his own corner. Once they were allowed to start, Tommy launched himself forward, punching Brendan in every way he could. Diana didn't know whether he really wanted to hurt him, or just wanted to punch his feelings away.

Across the room, Diana spotted Brendan's wife, looking just as tense as she was. She wondered if she knew about the family history, or did Brendan keep it from her as well?

It looked as if Tommy was overpowering Brendan. Diana clenched her fists when she watched him manically punching Brendan. She had never seen him so aggressive before. Even when the referee pulled them apart, he continued to punch Brendan once more, before retreating to his own corner, his body movements screaming anger.

Diana felt sorry for Brendan, as she knew this contest was not about winning anymore. It was about finally fighting out their problems.

They started again and still Tommy dominated Brendan. But Brendan started to fight back, harder. Diana didn't even notice she was standing, the world seemed to disappear around her. She only had eyes for the fight.

The referee pulled them apart again and people had to contain Tommy as he was still launching himself at Brendan. Diana never knew how much this thing with his mother and brother had bothered him, but now it became clear how much exactly. It was as if all the feelings he had cropped up for so long, finally came to the surface, expressed in anger.

And then Brendan was on top of Tommy, has arm locked in a tight grip. Diana gasped, as she could see Tommy was clearly in pain. A crack echoed through the ring. He had dislocated his shoulder, and badly. Diana wanted to run towards the ring, screaming to get them out of there as this could end badly, but Colt stopped her.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her. "They need to work this out."

Diana understood they needed to work it out, but so far they were killing each other.

Brendan realized what he had done and wanted to help Tommy, but once again his anger had completely taken over him, and he responded by hitting him. They were pulled apart again and Diana wondered how he could continue while having dislocated his shoulder.

"He's in pain," she mumbled.

"He can handle it," Colt replied, but Diana saw he was worried as well.

Tommy sat down in his corner, and for the first time in a fight, their eyes crossed paths. Diana mouthed it was going to be fine, that he could do it, but she could spot tears rolling from his eyes.

The fourth round was announced and where other people would stop, Tommy continued. He stood up, basically ignoring his shoulder and readied himself to continue to fight. Brendan tried to say something, but Tommy motioned it was okay to continue. Brendan didn't want to fight anymore, but for some reason Tommy didn't feel like giving up yet. Diana admired his perseverance, but he had to stop, for his own safety.

"Tommy!" she tried shouting but he could never hear her over the crowds.

But since Tommy was still fighting, Brendan had to as well. Where once Tommy had the upper hand, now Brendan was dominating the ring. Diana felt a tear rolling down her cheek as well. It was now clear Tommy couldn't take it much longer.

"We have to get him out of there," she urged.

"Can't do anything about it anymore," Colt said. "He has to tap out, otherwise the fight goes on."

But Tommy didn't tap out, not yet. Both brothers were breaking down physically and emotionally. It wasn't until Brendan had him pinned down on the ground, when he finally tapped out.

Diana felt a surge of relief coming over her. It was over. The fighting was done. No more hurting.

Tommy didn't win the match, but that didn't matter anymore. He did win one thing – he won his brother back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I feel like this story has come to an end and I just need one more chapter to wrap this up. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


End file.
